I Think of You
by The Princess Maker
Summary: When Rodimus, one of the last 'pure' Cybertronians left, becomes one with the Allspark, the two oldest of the original Thirteen grant his lifelong wish: To see his parents. Mostly set in the G1 series. I only own the plot!
1. When the Day Turns into Night

**This isn't **_**entirely **_**the next story I wanted to write for the **_**Transformers**_**, but it's a thought I've had swirling around in my head. THEN I had a dream - very literally! - about this whole deal. What could I do? XD **

**I had read about the story line called _The War to End All Wars_, where Rodimus, the last Cybertronian left in existence, reflects on the 'final battle' before he dies. Here is that dream I had, with its original concept but expended (so that and the story line will be different). Enjoy!**

* * *

Part One: When the Day Turns into Night

_It would all be over soon_.

That was what Rodimus was thinking as he plodded along his dying homeworld of Cybertron, willing himself to make it to the Observatory of Iacon, his favorite spot on the planet before succumbing to the oneness of the Allspark.

He still found hard to believe that he, out of everyone, had lasted this long. He even outlived _Wheelie_! As the final Prime continued along, he reflected on how he might be considered one of the last "pure" Cybertronians left...unless one of he and Arcee's sparklings fell for one of Starscream and Shockwave's sparklings (and the thought of THAT made him so uncomfortable he nearly keeled over on the spot!). This led to something the former Hot Rod had never admitted, save his conjunx Arcee...

He wished he knew his parents.

Every time he saw his sparklings, every time he saw Daniel with his parents or even Daniel with his OWN children, that feeling - no, _longing _\- would resurface. Rodimus's earliest memory was rolling around on the floor of a transport ship; by and large he'd been raised by his friends.

"Ha...hnn..." he half-wheezed as he found he had reached his destination but also knew he would never make it to the view he wanted, now having only the energy to crawl. But there was a hole in the rotting roof that left a small pool of starlight shining in. Rodimus felt his optics overflow at the timing of all this as he crawled over to bathe in it. As he laid on his back for the last time, he felt himself (weakly) reach for the stars as infants do, his longing for parents to cuddle, hug, kiss, _love _him returned, just as his Spark extinguished and became one...

The first sensation he felt was the same as when he'd entered the Matrix: flying. _Wha-? _Opening his eyes he saw he was 'flying' (but at the same time not moving) in what LOOKED like the Matrix but slightly darker and with a brighter light ahead. Then a VERY large translucent light blue and silver figure appeared before him.

"Rodimus Prime," said the figure, "you have been through many trials and tribulations. You have defeated Galvatron and the Quintessons. You have led during both war and peace. Through it all, you have managed to remain worthy of bearing the Matrix of Leadership."

"Who are you? I feel like I shoul-" Rod started but stopped and gasped as he found his frame reverted back to when he was Hot Rod!

"Of course, I know you wish to be _Hot Rod _now that our line has ended." The figure smiled slyly at him as Rod was lead into his giant hand; presently, the being's expression softened. "You do know me, in some way or another. We are both Primes, we are both Matrix-bearers...I was the first. I am Prima, the first of all."

Before the now reverted Prime could work his voice out of gaping a _RIPPP_ sounded beside them. To his surprise another super large bot appeared, this one bearded and in gold armor.

"You're late, Vec." Prima greeted flatly.

"Vec? As in _Vector Prime?_" Hot Rod gaped again.

"Sorry, sorry! I was briefing some of Nex's previous protoforms and I lost tra-"

"Don't. You._ DARE start with the time jokes!_" Prima snipped but Vector waved him off, laughing. Rod had a feeling this was a reoccurring thing. The two oldest Primes looked down at him.

"Young Prime, do you wish to see your creators before continuing on?" Rodimus's breath hitched and Prima smiled. "I'll take that as a yes; you have more than earned it." The two Primes disappeared and a scene started playing in front of Rod, reminding him of humanity's television.

_A light pink femme bot with a small ponytail was talking with a bluish and yellow mech and generally behaving in ways that humans referred to as "being a tomboy". It then changed to the femme being introduced to a blue and red mech by the bluish and yellow one...  
_

If Rod didn't know any better, he'd have sworn it was love at first sight as the two awkwardly shook hands. He also felt like he should know them. Somehow.

"Your carrier was a real wild child back then," Prima narrated as his carrier rode the top of a ladder across the shelves while the blue and red mech held onto the bottom with what his expression implied was a vice-grip. "your sire on the other hand...not so much." The duo proceeded to crash and land on one another, which made the younger Prime laugh. Another shift, this time it showed - _*ahem* _\- a rather heavy make-out between the two which was _waay _more info than Rodimus really needed.

"Is that -" he waved his hand at the scene, "how I came to be...?"

"Oh no, this is just when your creators (finally!) admitted their love for each other. But then..."

Sounds of lasers firing and explosions echoed in the distance as the scene vanished and the two older Primes reappeared.

"When Megatron made his first push to take Iacon, your creators were badly injured; the friend who introduced them was killed." Vector intoned.

"But thanks to some 'strangers' and one of _our _brethren," Prima continued, "they were rebuilt and started to actually fight the Decepticons..." A new scene appeared along with a new bot.

Realization dawned. "I kn- er, heard of - this bot," Rodimus pointed at her. "That's Elita-One...She led a formally all-femme group back on Cybertron. She and Optim-" He stopped and slowly turned. "Are you...both saying-?"

Vector's knowing smile and Optimus's voice caused Rod to turn back. He just caught how the couple really hated being apart when Optimus proceeded to hug Elita, the two falling over crying and that's when two things happened. First, the scene started getting fuzzy and pixelated; second, he felt a tingly sensation that quickly overwhelmed him.

"P-Prima, Vector!" he called out. "Wh-what's happening to me?!" The feeling brought him to his knees and made Rod hug himself.

"Well, _geez_, where HAVE you been all your bonded life?" Vector half-jokingly asked and though it obviously annoyed Prima, Rod knew the answer. Yet something felt different.

"In war, you only have _this _cycle," Prima said sadly, "and your creators took full advantage of it. But then-" He showed his young charge a new setting: Elita sitting on an exam berth, gaping at Alpha Trion as he talked before jumping up and bolting; suddenly the sensation overwhelmed Rodimus again and now he found himself overhead, watching Optimus about to board the Ark when Elita and some more femme bots ran in.

_"Optimus, wait!"_

_"Elita, take cover! I will return for you as soon as we need!"_

_"I want to go WITH you!"_

_"It's too dangerous, go back-!"_

Before Rod could yell out to them, missiles flew down and exploded; blinded by smoke, he remembered being told, neither one saw the other escape...

* * *

**That ends Part One of my dream of Optimus and Elita being Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime's parents! What else will Rod see...?  
**

**There are some references to various _Transformers _media here:**

**-The Observatory of Iacon is Orion Pax's favorite spot from _Transformers: Exodus_.**

**-G1 Arcee seems to have had feelings for Rodimus, hence their coupling here; Starscream & Shockwave's relationship is also from _The War to End All Wars_.**

**-The blue and yellow bot is Dion, from the G1 episode _War Dawn_.**

**-Prima is the first Transformer/Prime/Matrix-bearer, and Vector is the second Prime created. **

**-The ending is from the G1 episode _The Search for Alpha Trion_. **

**Staaay tuned...**


	2. And You're Still Far from Sight

**Geez, this took _waaay_ too long to finish...**

**Between having to put one of our dogs to sleep, an on-going grading strike at my school, and now a pandemic, it just has NOT been a great past three months...  
**

* * *

Part Two: And You're Still Far from Sight

Complete darkness. Then a baby cry.

Hot Rod lowered his hands to see Elita laying on a med-berth tended to by Alpha Trion as her teammates excitedly passed the baby around among themselves. But then Elita and the rest of the team snuck up to a launch pad with what Rod assumed was a space bridge.

The youngest Prime started to feel anxious, knowing he was _not _going like whatever he'd hear/witness next. "What is..." he started softly.

"Elita desperately wanted to keep you, especially after she couldn't get ahold of Optimus through their bond. But with Energon low for everybody..."

Prima's narration trailed off as, under cover of darkness, Elita - very, _very _reluctantly - handed the baby Hot Rod to (to Rodimus's surprise) to a - _very slightly _\- younger Kup and a battle-ready Windblade. The two boarded the ship and managed to turn everything on when Shockwave's sentry drones began to fire on them; both groups managed to escape but not before Elita witnessed the ship disappear into the bridge before blaster fire destroyed it. It took both Chromia and Firestar to pull their agonized leader away...

Inside the ship, the occupants were jostled by the shock wave that brushed by - and that caused Windblade to lose her grip on Hot Rod, leading him to (excitedly, by his high-pitched squeals) roll around on the floor...and to his first viable memory.

"Eventually Optimus and Elita found one another again and Elita was able to tell him about your existence." Vector continued as the couple excitedly talked about the very young Hot Rod before they looked...down?

"However, they decided not to tell you."

The revelation of hearing that might've broken Rodimus had another, even stronger sensation sent him 'falling'. When he managed to upright himself again he wished he hadn't - as the scene before him was Optimus's battle with Megatron, the one where-

"No..." he muttered as he saw..._himself_, about to attempt to prevent Megatron from shooting Optimus! Finding new strength and forgetting he wasn't there, Rod hurried forward to stop himself, stop Megatron or something before all the scenery save Optimus became gray and blurry. The youngest now ex-Prime stopped, glancing around before he heard Optimus's voice.

_What should I do?! _

"Optimus-?"

_If I shoot I could hit Hot Rod...What if Megatron throws him to me as soon as I fire!? What if Megatron shoots_ him_?! If he'd, if our sparking, got ki-  
_

He didn't finish the thought - it didn't matter anyway 'cause Megatron shot Optimus, threw Hot Rod aside and continued to fire. The next scene, to Rod's growing agony, was Optimus on his deathbed afterward. The scene went nearly all blurry again as Rod felt ill. Optimus started talking...

_Hot Rod...__.my baby Hot Rod._

Hot Rod let out a small gasp and shakily made his way over. Optimus then giggled, which _really_ surprised him.

_Your Carrier was right, you _are _quite handsome! I see so much of her in you..._

"P-please, I'm nowhere CLOSE to being like either of you..." Hot Rod muttered as he reached Optimus's side.

_Remember when we first met? I felt...something about you...After I found your Carrier, the love of my life, she told me about you. I-I was a Creator, I couldn't believe it! I had to force myself not to sweep you up in a hug every time I saw you..Could never tell you..._

"But, why?!" Rod could tell he was starting to get more emotional, especially since Prime was removing the Matrix.

_Decepticons would...use...You deserve a free life..._

"Stop-"

_Away...__From our shadows..._

"Please stop-!" he begged, tears falling now.

_Love you..._Hot Rod gasped as he faced his predecessor. _It's always been you...I - WE'VE - always loved you...all...has be...fo...you..._

Optimus's optics went dull, his vitals flat-lined. "N-no, no, no...!" Hot Rod cried as he 'fell' through the floor, the place dissolving unnoticed around him.

"Prima, Vector!" he cried out. "Why did you show me this...?! My parents, my parents..."

_Your parents have always been watching you._

"Wha-? Who's there?" Rod looked around but saw no one until-

"And they're proud of who you are," a goldish and white bot appeared beside him. "Hot Rod, AKA Rodimus Prime."

"They never wanted me to be Prime..."

"Most don't. That's why some cracked under the burden. Your Sire was one of the few who managed to keep his head...even when he knew you were to be the next bearer." The bot smiled. "Parents - _good _parents - protect their children for as long as they can until the day they grow up...and yours has been a fascinating journey. Now we've come to its end."

Silence. "I, um...who are you?" To Rod's surprise, the bot laughed.

"Really? You don't remember? I am Rung," The bot's frame started growing and changing into a more human-like form. "I am Serial Number 000000001," NOW his grew to a huge size and was now a bluish light emanating from a gray orb (**1**)**.**

"I am the Lord of the Light Gods, I am the Core, Cybertron itself! I am your life-giver...Primus." _P-Primus himself?!_

Hot Rod looked around as if the answer was elsewhere and saw more forms become visible. Some were taller, much taller than him, but he soon recognized them from holodisks he'd read.

"I realize you are unacquainted with most of your fellow Primes," Primus said, fading into his 'Rung' form. "But one of them has waited long enough."

A footfall. Hot Rod went stiff, dimly aware that his name had been said. By, _by_...He turned around slowly.

Optimus stood across the way, optics wide and looking at Rod like he was the only one there. And as Hot Rod tried to orient himself he noticed Optimus wasn't alone: beside him stood the mostly purple-clad Alpha Trion. And next to Trion, equally agape, was Elita-One.

Hot Rod moved his mouth but his processor couldn't catch up. Because Optimus ran pell-mell over and tackled him to the ground in a hug. Every time he'd try to move he'd get pushed back by now both emotional creators.

"You're here! You're REALLY here!" Optimus looked at Rod, optics awash. "I am...*sniff* _glad _you're here."

Nuzzling Rod's cheek, Elita sniffed. "I can finally hold you the way I've wanted..."

After some minutes, the two let go of Hot Rod enough for him to be able to sit up; his emotions were threatening to burst. "You were...both dead..." He glanced toward Optimus. "My fa-" A finger on his lips silenced him.

"That was my doing, Hot Rod. I - Megatron might've _killed _you," Optimus leaned in closer. "And I'd _**never **_forgive myself if that happened. You're not simply another Autobot or that fabled Autobot I mentioned. You never HAVE been -" Every function in Hot Rod ceased as Optimus Prime - his _Sire! _\- grabbed his shoulders and kissed him on the forehead in the deeply parental way the former Prime secretly always dreamed of.

"You're our sparkling."

Finally, Rod's dam burst. He wrapped his servos around Optimus (before stretching one out for Elita) and wept loudly, not giving a fig that he was grown, a Prime, or that there were others (including their god!) around.

"Bwah...waa, aha..." Hot Rod's breath stalled.

"W-wow!" Eli- _Carrier_, happy-cried. "The humans would say you have a pair of lungs on you!"

Leaning against Sire, Hot Rod suddenly felt like he couldn't keep his optics online.

_Yes. You have more than earned your rest_. Primus spoke telepathically.

_But, what about Arcee? Springer and -?_

_Your conjunx and your friends will be waiting for you. Now rest, my young Prime. Your dreams have come true...  
_

_They've always...BEEN true...I just had...trouble...believing..._

(_The servo Elita is holding suddenly grows heavy. With Hot Rod in his arms, Optimus stands up and the couple worriedly ask about what happened._)

(_Primus tells them to simply look at their sparkling's face. The two turn their helms down toward him..._)

(_...and find a smile on their sleeping baby's face_.)

* * *

**WAAAAAAAH! Wasn't that sweet, Hot Rod now sleeping peacefully in the arms of his parents? :'D **

**1) All three forms are 'disguises' Primus has had throughout the _Transformers _continuities:**

**Rung = The psychaitrist from the 2005 IDW series (also where the serial number is from)**

**'Human form' = Shown in the U.K. Marvel Comics issue #150, "The Legacy of Unicron!" **

**Huge Orb = As seen in the game _War for Cybertron_. Primus also uses this form in my other story, _Primus, meet Primus _(big thanks to the Transformers Wiki!).**

**In case no one remembers it, the title of this fanfic and its chapters come from a song sung in _Mister Rogers' Neighborhood _1984 opera episode entitled 'A Grandad for Daniel'. **

**Also, a side story called _How I Met Your Sire/Carrier_, featuring the scenes Hot Rod views will be shown in full detail in the coming weeks!**

**Thank you for indulging my whims! :D Stay safe, stay healthy, and staaaaay tuned...**


End file.
